Access Granted
Access Granted 'is the third case in Waterbell as well in Stardom Seaside. Plot After discovering that Ellen Starbright was actually Elena Preston and that Elena called the team that she was going to the "eastern wind", which was the secret code for the proof of being invited to the Eastwind's Pool Party, which is also includes the most biggest , Chief Helfer sent the Player and Florence in the party as undercover. In the party, they saw no one going by the name, "Elena Preston", Florence said that she may heard about Robert's trial and gone by another name, but as they were going to the guest list, they saw a bloodstain on a page and then a scream followed, toward the pool party, they went over there and discovered of the body of Rose Eastwind. Following that, people were shouting and chaos happened, this led to Akram being the player's partner of the investigation since Florence fainted because of the chaos there, after that, they started the investigation. During the investigation, they flagged three suspects: Bryan Murphy, his ring was found at the crime scene. Jerome Hall, his letter to the victim was discovered also in the scene of the crime. Harriet Lambert, the victim wrote a message to her. They also discovered two attributes that belonged to the killer: The killer drinks beer and The killer reads Daylight Syndrome series. After that, When they came back to the station, Martina said that someone managed to hack into the safe room of the house. After hearing about the breach they rushed over and saw that the security room has been completely trashed and found the security guard unconscious, they sent the security guard to the hospital and investigate to see who the intruder is. The investigation continued with the intruder of the safe house and the murderer of Rose Eastwind were the same, and also added two more suspects: Alexander Newton, witnessed about sabotage. Christopher Richmore, his tablet was found on the same location where the murder weapon was found. They also discovered one more attribute: The killer is an expert at mechanics. Backed at a corner again, Akram discussed about the case and they were called by Ellen Starbright, and said that she's holding Jeremiah at gun point. In there, they saw Jeremiah bleeding and with a note on his hand, before sending him to the hospital, it reads: Realizing that the clues did not point at Ellen, they opened a possibility of being an accomplice of the murder, they investigated once again the Viewing Deck, with now opening too many motives for killing Rose and discovering clues about the killer, but in the end, the killer turned out to be Alexander Newton, whom was the security guard, even though he denied everything he finally confessed to resorting to murder Rose. Alexander was the most recruited security guard in the whole district, even though he got rich since he got his job, but for some reason, he was being assaulted everytime he guards the Eastwind Mansion, in order to know who assaults him, he has to be hired by the Eastwind family, to solve the problem he entered the mansion and then writes a message on the house about the break-in. After this, the family hired him to guard the house during the pool party, but what he didn't know this was a set-up by Ellen Starbright, in order to murder the wrong person and force him to work with her, though all evidence was cleared out, the one thing they didn't expect: that someone sabotaged into the safe room, this resulted to being a suspect of the murder investigation. At the trial, Alexander says that he accidentally killed Rose due to him being drunk, Judge Kabair was disappointed at Alexander since he was supposed protect people, but instead, he killed one of his cilents, additionally, he breached in and vandalized the Eastwind Property, thus he was sentenced to 50 years in prison with 5 years of parole. At the end of the trial, Jerome wanted to call the player as he needs the Player's help, following after Alexander's arrest, he was being stalked by someone in the Viewing Deck, where he was asked to help to carry one of Rose's belongings, but after he just went somewhere, Rose's watch was gone, with no evidence of escaping, but after that, his earphones was gone after leaving it at the Backyard, but it returned with a strange symbol which represents a wolf and a knife, they went over the scene and let Jeremiah analyse it since he was already healed, it represents the sign of an evidence, in an 8-year old case which half of all the suspects were mysteriously killed, and all the detectives has been also killed, except for one, James Lightford, who was the Chief of Police when all it happened, so they called him and said the following words he can only say: After the phone call, they were left confused on where to find the case file since it was burned to ashes, but then, someone contacted them again, but this time it was Ellen Starbright, who was on the phone taunting Florence, as she was hanging up angrily, Ellen spoke that she knows where the last case file is and that... Stats Victim * '''Rose Eastwind '(found hidden in a giant water cooler) Murder Weapon * '''Beer Bottle Killer * Alexander Newton Crime Scenes Suspect Bryan Murphy Victim's Fiancé Jerome Hall Reality Show Host Harriet Lambert French Singer Alexander Newton Security Guard Christopher Richmore Internet Sensation Quasi Suspect(s) Elena Preston Ellen Starbright James Lightford Former Police Chief Killer's Profile * The killer drinks beer. * The killer reads Daylight Syndrome series. * The killer is expert at mechanics. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. * The killer's profile has not yet been discovered. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Eastwinds' Backyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ring, Pile of Confetti, Guestbook) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (Hours: 13:00:00; The killer drinks Beer) * Examine Ring. (Result: Ring Number) * Analyze Ring Number. (Hours: 7:00:00; New Suspect: Bryan Murphy) * Inform Bryan about his fiancee's death. (Prerequisite: Analyze Ring Number) * Examine Pile of Confetti. (Result: Faded Letter) * Examine Faded Letter. (Prerequisite: Examine Pile of Confetti; New Suspect: Jerome Hall) * Ask Jerome about his relations with the victim. (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Letter) * Examine Guestbook. (Result: Dirt Sample) * Analyze Dirt Sample. (Hours: 4:00:00; Unlocked Crime Scene: Viewing Deck) * Investigate Viewing Deck. (Clues: Torn Piece, Flight Ticket) * Analyze Torn Piece. (Hours: 6:00:00; The killer reads Daylight Syndrome series) * Analyze Flight Ticket. (Hours: 8:00:00; New Suspect: Harriet Lambert) * Ask Harriet about her message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Analyze Flight Ticket) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Within Fame and Revenge (3/7) * Talk to Jerome about requesting help. (Available after unlocking Within Fame and Revenge; Investigate Eastwind's Backyard) * Investigate Eastwind's Backyard (Clues: Jerome's Earphone, Battery) * Analyze Jerome's Earphone (Hours: 7:00:00; Strange Symbol Identified) * Contact James about the Incident of Blacklust Locked Room. * Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Cases in Stardom Seaside Category:Cases in Waterbell